White Valentines Day
by Snoozypup
Summary: Sequel to Valentines Day. Setsuna's attempt to give back something to Konoka.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima...pity

Sequel to Valentine's Day. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>White Valentine's Day<strong>

_Omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg_

Was the first thing she thought when Setsuna woke up from her bed. Slowly sitting up to let her surroundings become familiar to her, she can't slowly but help feeling the panic coming on to her.

"_Tomorrow is White Valentine's Day; I haven't gotten anything for Konoka ojou-sama yet. Good thing I have today off… I need to go find a gift but I don't know what she likes.."_

Swinging her legs over the bed to stand up, she grabbed Yuaangi to start her morning training, hoping an idea can come to her sooner than later. Standing in the center of her room's balcony, she practiced her head strikes.

"1,2,3…"

"_Hmm… What does ojou-sama like?"_

"7,8,9….."

"_Should I make chocolate? No I shouldn't, I'll poison ojou-sama….."_

"15,16,17…"

"_I think I'll go to the stores today and maybe something will catch my eye, yeah I'll do that"_

After 500 headstrikes, a sweaty and still in debating Setsuna went to shower to take a quick wash. After putting on her usual school uniform, she slid Yuanngi into its cloth case and swung the sword across her back to hold it there. Grabbing her wallet from the table stand, she noticed her roommate, Kaede, wasn't in her top bunk.

"_Oh yea, it's the weekend. She's in the mountain training."_

Walking out the door and locking it behind her, she looked around the hallway to see if there is any sign of life. Satisfied that there's none, she hopped over the railing two stories up and landed neatly on her feet.

"_Least I don't have to pass by ojou-sama's room.."_

Not wanting to waste any more precious time loitering around, Setsuna jogged toward the train station to go downtown.

The train ride itself was uneventful and short unless you count the bawling baby, snoring old people and some other teenagers blasting their music loud enough. As soon as she walked out through the train door to her destination, she slowly began to feel the feeling of being lost upon her.

Downtown was a place full of restaurant and stores, it was a nice place to relax and have coffee then go shop around. At this point of date, the neatly cobbled street was full of people, especially men. Not knowing where to look first, she decided to go into a nearby popular women clothing store first.

As soon as she stepped through the sliding glass door, she was overwhelmed by the sea of testosterones and deodorant. The store was full of guys trying to pick out girls cloth.

"I don't know her size... what if I got a size too big, would she take it that she's fat?"

"Skirt or panties, skirt or panties…..I really like the panties….wonder if she'll model it for me…."

Face palming her forehead, she watched as guys bickering over tank tops like old ladies, tugging skirts like mom's and grabbing everything on sight and throwing it into their small cart emptying the store in the process. Deciding she doesn't want to deal with a hysteric guy so early in the morning, she walked out of the store to continue her search.

Walking as she searched around, she noticed a elegant chocolate store with some display shown at the window. Walking up to glance at it, she couldn't help but smile at the design shown.

"_I made it just for you, Secchan_"

It was a round shaped chocolate with a happy face, something that reminded her of Konoka. She remembered the radiant smile her ojou-sama had when she accepted Konoka's proposal to protect her from her side, instead from the shadows.

"_It really has been a month, has it? Ever since that day, me and ojou-sama_ _started to became close friends. I cannot ask for anything more than what I have now and just to be by her side, but sometimes I get this feeling I can't describe just being with her…is it love?"_

Blushing hard at her mental question, she shook her head "_No, I shouldn't think of that, Ojou-sama doesn't like me that way, must clear head must clear head."_

Taking one last look at the chocolate, she walked off to scan more around for more promising shops. As she turned around a corner, an ungodly loud squeal pierced the air.

Turning her head to the source of the sound, Setsuna spotted a couple standing in front of a doll-grabbing machine.

The guy had grabbed something for his lady friend. Jumping around in joy as the guy grabbed a plush teddy from drop box and handed it to her, she held it close to her smiling big before she tiptoed and kissed the guy on the cheek.

Blushing slightly, Setsuna watched as the couple walked away holding hands before she looked at the crane machine. Walking up to it, she examined the teddies.

"_These are really cute. Maybe I should get one for ojou-sama. Hm wonder if she likes cats or bears."_

After deciding on a black fuzzy cat with happy face on it, Setsuna put in a few yens. Dragging the joystick over to the fuzzy cat, she measured the drop angle before hitting the red drop button. She watched as the crane dropped down its claw around the cat, and then as it lifted it grabbed the toy by its head. Couldn't help but smirk in victory, Setsuna watched the crane coil to the top before hitting the end part of its wire. The crane wobbled a little and as if it wasn't meant to be, the cat slipped out of the crane's grip.

"_WHAT THE -!"_

Setsuna looked in disbelief as the toy plopped innocently on top of the other pile of dolls; it's oh so happy face looking up at her. Staring at it for a few moments, Setsuna decided it was a war.

Thus this was how Setsuna spend a good hour and a considerable amount of her wallet before finally getting the toy close to the edge of drop box. Growling in frustration she put in another coin then makes a grab for it. Luck as it is, the claw did not pick up the cat at all. Setsuna stared at the cat even more before grabbed the machine and shook it, slightly cracking the plastic walls.

"DAMN YOU! I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHEET METALS!"

It took a moment for Setsuna to register that she was still around crowds and that people were looking at her like she's a maniac. Embarrassed at her sudden outburst, Setsuna turned back into the machine to see the cat head leaning over the drop box.

Frustrated beyond reason at the stubborn doll, she looked around at the crowd to see if anyone was looking at her. Satisfied that people were now ignoring her at all cost, she discreetly took out her doppelganger paper and summoned ChibiSetsuna.

"Setsuna-sannnnn, what is it this timeeeeeee?"

"Get me that cat doll."

"Huh?" ChibiSetsuna turned around and looked at the machine behind her. "But your suppose to get it with the metal claw"

"I said get in there and get that black cat doll over the drop box!" Said Setsuna with a calm face accented by her vein showing at the side her forehead.

Looking fearfully back at her summoner, ChibiSetsuna squeaked out "But how..?"

"Simple"

Grabbing the terrified Chibi, she opened the pick up doll box door and stuffed her in. "Now go get it."

Not really wanting to disobey her master at this time, Chibi floated up the "tunnel" to where all the dolls are and grabbed the cat to pull it over the edge. Just as it was about to tilt over and drop, someone called out to Setsuna, making Chibi stop and hang onto the cat over the edge of the box.

Groaning inwardly at the intrusion, Setsuna turned to see the newcomer who so happened to be in her class.

It was Asakura Kazumi, one of the few people Setsuna wanted to see at this time.

"Hey Setsuna-san, what are you doing here? I didn't imagine you'll be here at this time." Kazumi grinned at the rigid swordswoman.

"Nothing, I was merely enjoying my day off." Slowly, she stepped in front of the drop box to hide the Chibi hanging on for her dear "life".

"Say Setsuna-san, weren't you at the machine for awhile? Are you getting something?"

Keeping her stoic expression and voice even, Setsuna fought hard to keep a blush from rising to her cheeks. "N..No-no, I'm not. I'm just looking at things."

Kazumi looked at Setsuna for a moment before grinning. "If you say so, well if you excuse me I'm going to go search for couples. Today's the perfect day to get a scoop. However, it sure is a surprise to see you quite distance away from Konoka today"

Walking pass Setsuna, she couldn't help but notice a faint pink color on the swordswoman cheek.

"_Interesting, think Setsuna is up to something."_

Watching the retreating woman's back, Setsuna breath out a sigh of irritation before turning to glare at the chibi to continue what she was doing. Catching the look her master was directing at her, chibi squawked and pulled with all her might. Slowly but surely, the cat finally tilted over the edge and fell onto the bottom of the box, taking chibi along with it.

"_Finallyyyy"_

Rolling her eyes up after the long fought battle, she reached down to take the doll out of the box. Chibi was hanging onto the dolls tail as Setsuna lift the doll up to take a good look at it. Looking at the cute doll, Setsuna couldn't help but smile, feeling her frustration melt away.

"_Maybe it was worth it after all"_ Gently plucking Chibi off the tail and laying her on one of her shoulder to make her look like an extra doll, she tucked the cat doll at the crook of her arm then walked down the street.

"Chibi" Commanded Setsuna as she walked down the street dodging through crowds.

"Yes master" Squeaked out Chibi afraid that her short "life" was about to come to a tragedy end.

"I want you to present this doll as part of a gift to ojou-sama" Setsuna paused a little before adding "Just to apologize for being mean back there."

Chibi looked up at her master with disbelief …..even though she was a part of her master. Then like a mini sun rising, chibi smiled squealing with joy

"Hai master!"

"Okay that's enough of that. I'll call you when the time comes. You are dismissed" Nodding in agreement, Chibi disappeared with a small pop, turning back into the summon paper Setsuna had first used.

Sighing in relief that somehow she had gotten something so far, Setsuna tucked the summon paper back into her shirt pocket then continued to scan the street for more shops to go to.

Throughout the day, Setsuna went in and out of random stores, trying to imagine each gift with Konoka but somehow dismissed each one as unsatisfactory. Even though she had gotten the cat doll and knowing Konoka would be happy with it all the same, Setsuna still wanted to give Konoka something more…. Something full of meaning…

Just when she was about to give up near end of the day and head, a corner store caught her eye.

It wasn't as new or fancy as the other store she went into, yet it did have a homey look to it. The sign said "_Antique jewelry"_ and shining in one of the display window was a sapphire stone necklace for display.

Curious, Setsuna decided to go take a look before she heads back for the day. As soon as she walked through the door, she had a feeling that whatever she was looking for was here.

An elder lady kindly greeted her, letting her know if she needed help she can call on her. Setsuna nodded in acknowledgement as she scanned through the glass cases full of sparkling jewelry.

There were rings, bracelet and necklaces. There were earrings, wrist chains and anklets. There were also many birthstones embedded in alot of the jewelry. Feeling even more confident that she knew what she was going to get, she scanned for a few minutes until she found the perfect item. As she called the lady over to finalize her sale, she couldn't help but smile to herself.

* * *

><p>So this chapter is pretty jam packed with events.<p>

Let me know tho!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Today was White Valentine's Day. As Asuna and Konoka made their way to school, Konoka couldn't help but notice so many blushing guys standing in front of equally girls presenting gifts. It was endearing really, but at the same time it kind of made Konoka sad. Yesterday she didn't get to see her Sec-chan and that always bummed her out. In addition, she doesn't know if Setsuna would give her something today.

"_I shouldn't dwell on it…it's not like she likes me __**that way**_….._"_

Keeping her eyes straight to watch where she's going in the rushing crowd, she asked Asuna quietly

"Hey Asuna, do you think Sec-chan will give me something today?"

Asuna turned her head to look at the other girl sharply as she ran. "Maybe, why do you ask?"

"I don't know, just asking" Deliberating trying to not to say why, Konoka pasted her usual sunny smile on as she skated beside Asuna. Asuna looked at the other girl quizzically before focusing on where she was going. Both girls got to class just in time before the bell rang.

As Konoka made her way to her seat, she spotted Setsuna already sitting in her seat. When Setsuna turned to meet her eye, Konoka gave her a bright smile she always wore for her guardian. Blushing lightly, Setsuna would turn her head away in case somebody catches them making eye contact. It was something of a ritual for a month every time they go to their homeroom class. Konoka would always like it when Setsuna blush; it was just too cute for her.

However, even if the morning ritual made her mood better, she still felt a small twang of nervousness from the bottom of her heart. From the looks of it, Setsuna hasn't gotten her anything.

"_Baka Konoka, you expect too much. You and Setsuna are just friends." _

Sitting down in her seat, she watched the back of Setsuna's head (she seats behind Setsuna to the side) with a fleeting moment of sadness in her eyes before her usual sunny features came back onto her expression.

The whole day more or less went by painfully slow for Konoka. She droned out Negi-sensei's lecture and stare out the window at the sky. Every time Setsuna would so much as twitch her head, Konoka would move to react but be disappointed when the other girl would stay the way she was for hours. As soon as the bell rang to signal the end of class, Konoka shot up to her feet and walked over to Setsuna's desk.

"Sec-chan, are you doing anything later on?" Inquired Konoka, hoping she would at least spend some time with the other girl even if there was no present evolved.

As Konoka watched Setsuna's head look up, she caught a fleet of nervousness before the swordswoman usual expression replaced it. Mildly curious on what could make her swordswoman nervous besides herself, she was about to ask when the next words brought her heart to a stop.

"Yes ojou-sama I have something to do after this and I probably won't be done till later at night. It'll be very late so by the time if I'm done, you will be sleeping."

Even though Setsuna wanted to please Konoka every time, to give in to every wish the brown hair girl desired. There are times where she couldn't please her charge and this was one of them. Steeling herself, she felt her heart dropped as she watched Konoka's expression turned hurt and sad. It took all she had to keep herself from blurting out the surprises or anything to cheer the other girl up as she stood up to leave the class.

"_I'm so sorry ojou-sama, I'll make it up to you I promise."_

Dimly, Konoka watched as Setsuna got up and walked out of class. She could only stand there, she couldn't move. Everything felt out of place and Konoka could only watch as the object of her affection walked out of her sight.

Trying to hold back the tears threatening to pour out, she didn't hear Asuna coming up behind her. Her roommate had observed the whole thing and it somewhat surprised her that she had no idea Konoka really like her friend that much, especially that way.

Gently laying a hand on her friend's shoulder, Asuna gently said "It's going to be okay."

There was a moment of silence as the saddened girl stare at where the other girl just left before she smiled trying to look cheerful, albeit a little forcefully.

"Yes, I'm sure"

* * *

><p>First off, I apologize for such a short chapter..it seemed like a good break :O<p>

Second, thank you to all my readers. you guys are the best!

Third off, one more chappy!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was nighttime when Konoka and Asuna made it back to their room. Since Konoka's plan was dashed and Asuna had nothing better to do, they both decided to study, or Asuna attempted to. Negi had some teacher conference to go to which left the both of them in their room. As soon as Asuna walked through the door, she immediately went to the kitchen and boiled water on the stove to make tea for her upset friend. Although Konoka had her sunny smile through out the rest of the day, Asuna can see underneath the façade that she was hurting. Sighing, totally not happy with what Setsuna said to Konoka but decided not to interfere, she carefully timed the fire for heating before the girls heard a soft knock on the door.

Seeing that Konoka had gotten up to get the door, Asuna went back to place the kettle carefully on the stove when she heard a startled gasp.

At first, thinking it was some stranger coming in to kidnap them Asuna quickly turned her head to see who it was when she saw Konoka looking surprised with her hands covering her mouth. Shifting her eyes towards the door, she couldn't be any more surprise than Konoka herself.

Struggling to stay afloat but at the same time holding onto a cat doll that was bigger than it/herself, ChibiSetsuna squeaked out an "It's for you Konoka ojou-sama!"

Konoka looked shocked for a moment before squealing with joy glomping over the doppelganger.

"It's SO cute~~~!"

"Wah! Ojou-sama!"

Konoka held the mini Setsuna close to her cheek and proceed to rub her cheeks against the doppelganger for all her worth. Poor Chibi tried to held onto the black cat doll as she was being mauled over by her ojou-sama.

"Ojou-sama! The doll! It's going to fall."

Konoka continued to hold onto to little Chibi as she finally noticed the black cat doll being held by the Chibi's mini hands. Taking the doll into her own hand, Konoka couldn't help but smile as she held it.

"Is this for me?"

Mini Setsuna nodded hard before replying "Master wanted me to give you this first!"

Holding the doll to her chest knowing she'll treasure it, Konoka asked "Where's your master right now Chibi?"

Gently squirming her way out of Konoka's arm, ChibiSetsuna floated up from the arm looking around in case someone spots them. "This is where you follow me! I'm going to take you to go see master!"

"Okay!" Turning to Asuna, Konoka let the red-hair girl know that she was going. Asuna nodded in acknowledgement smiling as the brown hair girl followed the floating doppelganger down the hallway.

"_It's going to be okay."_

As Konoka followed Chibi, she couldn't help but thought about what just happened. To have Setsuna give her a doll (ChibiSetsuna is consider part of Setsuna) it really the last thing Konoka expected for the day.

Maybe Setsuna really do like her! Even if the shy swordswoman would have given her a keychain, Konoka would have still been overjoy let alone a cute plushy doll.

Slowly but surely, Konoka's mood started to brighten as they headed closer to the world tree. Scanning as she walked, she couldn't see Setsuna anywhere in the surroundings. Oddly, the area was empty. Chibi lead her to the base of the tree squeaking out "Stay here, ojou-sama! Oh and can you close your eyes please?"

Nodding Konoka nervously covered her eyes with her hands not aware that Chibi slowly floated away and a shadow appeared quietly behind Konoka.

Gently and slowly the person in the shadow reached her arm around in front of the unknowing girl and to try not to touch her. As she brought her hands back behind the now shocked girl, she clasped the lock to the chain of a necklace she just laid on Konoka's neck. Konoka quickly opened her eyes as she felt a thin cool metal touched her skin and turned to face a blushing Setsuna inches away from her face.

"Sec-chan.." Breaths Konoka feeling her cheek turning slightly pink.

The shy girl shuffled her feet looking down as she spluttered "Ojou-sama, I'm so-..sorry for lying to you earlier and making you upset…I hope you really like my gifts….I'm sorry I have to surprise you like this."

Momentarily forgot about the chain that now lay lightly on her neck, Konoka looked down to see an oval aquamarine stone delicately twined with silver thin vines. The whole pendant was intricately craved and connected elegantly on a silver chain. It was the color of her birthstone.

Feeling very moved by Setsuna's thoughtfulness into this gift, she couldn't help but let her eyes water up. "It's so beautiful Sec-chan."

The swordswoman let out the breath she been holding when she heard Konoka's words. It made her very happy to see Konoka accepting her gift. She knew in her heart that the gift was perfect but she wasn't sure if the other girl would have accepted it. She wasn't sure how she would have reacted if Konoka didn't like it.

Setsuna smiled shyly as she felt an another shade of blush threatening to come up onto her cheek. "So you like it?"

"No Sec-chan, I love it." Smiling radiantly, Konoka looked at the swordswoman deeply in the eye. "Thank you."

Suddenly both girls became aware how close their faces are with each other. If Setsuna didn't think she was nervous when she surprised Konoka with her gift, she definitely was nervous now. _"I I I misjudged the distance a little…I should step back…oh no she is leaning forward? This shouldn't happen! Her lips… look so tantalizing…must resist…can't…." _

Setsuna stared as Konoka leaned in tilting her head to the side. Feeling her heart thumping hard against her chest, Setsuna tried to back away but her body rebelled and lean forward. A second felt like eternity before their lips touched. At the touch of her lips, Setsuna's defense melted away and she gave in into her feelings for Konoka.

Both girls kissed each other with passion, all the feelings Setsuna tried to bury away poured out as Setsuna show how she felt. A few more seconds ticked by before both girls finally pulled apart to breath. Konoka's cheek was blushing pink as she smiled shyly at her now-lover. Setsuna was blushing red with a faraway smile which made Konoka giggled.

No words were given, they didn't have to. As Konoka took Setsuna's hand to walk back to the dorm, Setsuna knew how Konoka felt about her in the kiss. True, she harbored the same feeling for her ojou-sama as Konoka did, but she just wasn't ready to say it and Konoka knows that.

So then both girls walked quietly back to their dorms hand in hand. When they reached Konoka's room, they both shared another passionate kiss before a giggling Konoka whispered goodnight to her knight and went into her room with an expectant Asuna waiting at the dining table. As the door closed, Setsuna's tuned hearing heard Asuna's voice

"_Woo, somebody got whipped.." _

Setsuna couldn't smile in spite of herself. As she made her way to her room to change and lay down to sleep, she thought about what just happened during the whole night. She didn't expect the kiss let alone Konoka accepting her gifts. Maybe one day, Setsuna would be brave enough to voice out her feelings but right now, she was just happy, happy that she and ojou-sama kissed. She knew it was improper and she knew soon she will break Konoka's heart, but right now she was in bliss.

"_One day, we'll somehow talk about it, right now, everything is just right. Konoka-chan…."_

**End**

* * *

><p>And so ends this story. Once again I want to thank all my readers and reviewers, you guys mean alot to me!<p>

I will be working on another fic with a series of one-shot so stay turn for that. it'll get it... getting there...getting there...

Blue button below, you guys know what to do :D


End file.
